Guyver Supernova/Captain Police: Public Enemies/Transcript
Category:Tdk 0403 Transcript * Napoleon Cross: I present to the superheroes on our city, Honey the Cat, Ultraman, Captain Falcon, Silver the Hedgehog, Rockerman, Rockergirl, The Power Rangers, Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Servo, Ultraman Geed, Guyot, Bumblebee and Captain Planet * Captain Police is watching TV about introducing the heroes in Tyler's House * Captian Police: Tyler the heroes of the light are saving the world * Tyler Klause: And We're One of them * Lionsgate * Imagemovers * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Lucasfilms * Saban Brands * Nickelodeon Movies * 20 Century Fox * Marvel * DC * Summit * Guyver Supernova/Captain Police: Public Enemies * Captain Police: I noticed a red dot on the map * Tyler Klause: Well Where's it Headed? * Captain Police: It seems like Shadowborg is attacking Sailor Mars * Tyler Klause: Let's Go * Shadowborg: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MARS GIRL! * Sailor Mars: Oh Yeah Just Wait Until My Boyfriend Gets Here * Shadowborg: You're Boyfriend? * Tyler Klause (V.O.): GUYVER SUPERNOVA ENGAGE! * Captain Police: SHADOWBORG BACK AWAY FROM SAILOR MARS!!! * Guyver Supernova: I Got This Captian Police. * Guyver Supernova Energizes his Attack * Shadowborg: Uh Oh * Sailor Mars Gets out of Shadowborgs Grasp and Out of the Way * Guyver Supernova: FLAME PYRO FIST! * The Flame Pyro Fist Attack Hits Shadowborg * Shadowborg almost scraps Guyver Supernovas's Knee * Until Guyver Supernova Flips * Shadowborg injures Captian Police's leg * But Captian Police's Armored Leg is Strong * Shadowborg explodes * Sailor Mars: Phew Im Glad Shadowborg Is Gone * Sailor Mars Jumps in Guyver Supernova's Arms * Sailor Mars Kisses Guyver Supernova * Trevor Daniel: If you treat me right. Meanwhile at the Moon Palace * Lord Zedd: OOOOOOGH! THAT GUYVER SUPERNOVA REALL TICKS ME OFF! * Rita: Don't Go There Zedd * Lord Zedd: Oh Right. * Goldar: That Guyver Supernova's So Tough * Rito Revolto: Yeah and He Has Captian Police by His Side you Have a Plan Pop? * Lord Zedd: We don't know * Rito Revolto: I Could Send the Tengas Could Kidnap Captian Police * Lord Zedd: NO WE CALL GENERAL GRAWL AND TELL HIM COME HERE RIGHT AWAY! * Rito Revolto: Oh then I'll Call the Tengas to Back Him Up. * Goldar: All Right! * General Graw Appears in Lord Zedd's Fortress with the Tengas * General Grawl: What's the problem, Lord Zedd? * Lord Zedd Shows him the Problem by activating the holograms of Captian Police and Guyver Supernova * Lord Zedd: These are You're Targets Captian Police and Guyver Supernova the superhero duo who always ruin my plans! * General Grawl: How am I going to defeat these two aliens? * Rito Revolto: Now That's the Awnser My Tengas are Gonna Back you Up * General Grawl: GOT IT! * The Tengas Squawk and Teleport to Earth * Sailor Mars: Thanks for Saving Me Guyver Supernova * Guyver Supernova: No Problem * The Tengas and General Graw are on Earth * Guyver Supernova: Not These Overgrown Immues Agian * Tenga #1: Immues i Thought We We're Sparrows * Sailor Mars: You Bird's 'll Get You're Feathers Ruffled * General Grawl: TENGAS ATTACK!!!!!!!! * Tenga #3: You Got It Boss! * Guyver Supernova and Sailor Mars Fight the Tengas * Captain Police noticed The Heroes destroys all of the Tengas * But the Tengas Attack the Heroes * The Unknown Ranger kills all of the Tengas * But the Tengas Attack the Unknown Ranger